


The Sweet Taste of Sin

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken hookup, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSYou were promised good rum by one Edward Kenway. Turned out to be not so good, but how he makes up for it...so divine..





	The Sweet Taste of Sin

It was a lovely afternoon in the port city of Kingston. All the crews had come in for a bit of respite and many of them had decided to make the most of it. Some had even set up bonfires near the water, and once such crew was none other than the crew of the Jackdaw and their captain, the infamous Edward Kenway.

Joining them, along with a few others was you. Having spent the last few weeks with the crew assisting on some jobs, you had quickly won them over with your free manners, your taste for battle and your ability to drink any of them under the table, especially when it came to rum. They had enjoyed your company enough that they had insisted you join them for the party.

Though you had every intention of taking the first night to rest in your room at a local tavern, you decided to join the party for a bit. The offer was made more enticing by Edward Kenway promising you a bottle of what he swore was the best rum in the Caribbean.

The party was a fun one. So many laughs were had as the crew took turns telling their best stories. You partook of the drinks available and as you knocked back a few and listened in, your eyes caught sight of Edward Kenway, walking about without a shirt, for reasons known only to him. But you didn’t care about the reasons, he was a pretty handsome sort, so you weren’t about to complain.

Afternoon soon passed into evening and it was more than a few tankards into the gathering when Edward had finally brought you over a pint of the rum he spoke so highly over. Eager to know what the fuss was about, you quickly took the tankard, downed a bit and instantly regretted it,

It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t flavorful. It wasn’t good. At all. In fact, you weren’t even sure this could be called rum. You silently swore that whomever had concocted this disaster, the one that could best be described like burning charcoal, needed to be found and perhaps keelhauled.

Instantly, Kenway could tell by the look on your face that you didn’t like the rum and instantly felt a bit bad. He waited for you to curse at him for it, but as you did your best to swallow it and not spit it out, he wondered just how he could make up for it.

Having gulped it down, you glanced up and saw Kenway, and knew he had registered your reaction. Any other time, you might have given someone an earful, but seeing the look on his face and after all the courtesy the crew and Edward Kenway had shown you, you couldn’t bring yourself to be cruel.

“It’s…something.” you said, that being the nicest thing you could say about the rum.

“Sorry, lass.” Edward spoke a bit sheepishly.

“It’s alright.” Though I need a different taste in my mouth now.” You joked lightly as you watched Edward down a bit of the rum himself.

In that moment, you took measure of Edward, all stripped down. Looking over his well-defined chest, covered with ink, you couldn’t help but think he was very handsome. Perhaps too much so for his own good.

The taste of the so-called rum was still strong in your mouth and you needed something to get rid of it. With most of the drinks now being passed around consisting of the so-called rum, you weren’t sure anything would do. But continuing to admire Edward a bit, seeing him so relaxed and more…human as it were, gave you an idea.

Standing up, you waited for Edward to lower his tankard and as soon as he did, you walked straight over to him and to the cheers of the crowd, planted a big kiss on him.

Instantly the two of you forgot where you were. At the feel of your silky soft lips on his, Edward forgot all about the crew, the party and the rum and as his lips parted, taking in more of you, he forgot the whole world existed.

After a moment or two, you broke the kiss. Both you and Edward stood there wordlessly as what just happened sank in for the two of you. While Edward certainly hadn’t expected it, he certainly wasn’t complaining about he had an eye for you the moment you had walked up to him at the Maiden Fair tavern in Kingston looking for work.

“I’ll bid everyone good night then.” You spoke thinly, eager to escape and forget what you had just done. The cheers of the crew were only making things worse and the sooner you could get away, the better. The only think you could hope for was that the crew would be so drunk later, they wouldn’t remember what had just happened.

As you made your way back to the tavern, your head spinning, certain that the crew would be telling tales to the others, you didn’t notice at first that you were being followed. It wasn’t until you had reached the alleyway behind the tavern that you heard a voice.

“Lass” You spun about hearing that word and was surprised to see that Edward Kenway had followed you.

“Captain.” You muttered, your face burning red as he caught up with you.

“Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?” Edward asked gently as he caught up with you.

“The kiss? Well…” You stammered, your brain trying to come up with a quick excuse.”

“Yes?”

Thinking you might as well admit the truth, you sputtered out “I had to do something to get the taste out.”

“And you felt that a kiss was a good idea?” He asked.

“It was the best one at the time.” You admitted as you turned to leave, hoping that would be the end of it. Quickly you felt something tug at your arm and the next thing you knew, you felt Edward’s mouth on yours again, his kisses eager and instantly you felt your legs start to give way.

After a few moments, you pulled away from him, needing to catch your breath. “Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?” You asked, echoing Edward’s previous question.

“Well you kissed me to get the taste of that rum out of your mouth, thought I’d ensure that it was gone.” He teased lightly, still holding on to you.

“I’m going to need more than that to erase if. Much more.”

“I can deal with that.” With that, he pulled you back in for more, each kiss more passionate than before.

While Edward explored your mouth with his, his strong hands were busy exploring the rest of you, his fingers eagerly hunting for all the ways to quickly remove your clothes, or at the very least, your trousers. Finding the belt, he made quick work of it and before you knew it, he had slid your trousers down enough to where you could feel the cool evening breeze on your skin.

“You don’t waste time, do you Kenway?” You asked breathlessly.

“No, and Id prefer you call me Captain?”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me harder when you say it in that silky voice of yours.” Edward admitted.

“Fine. Captain. Hurry up and finger me already…”

“I thought you’d never ask Lass.”

Edward had barely gotten the last word out when you felt several fingers enter your already dripping wet opening. While two spread you open, Edward’s thumb quickly set to work, rubbing and teasing your clit, making you squirm and moan against his mouth.

“You’d might want to hold still lass….”

Finding the belt on his trousers, you slid your hand down and felt Edward’s stiff cock through the rough fabric. Wanting to return the favor, you slipped your hand inside and started stroking him hard, nearly making him forget himself.

“Christ Lass, feels better than I ever imagined…” Edward moaned as you moved your hand over his thick tip.”

“You’ve worked your cock… thinking about me?” You asked between kisses, surprised to hear such a confession.

“Many times, lass. Each time better than the first.”

“Just my hand or my mouth too?” You inquired, greatly curious to know more.

“Oh, your mouth was involved.”

“And just how did you picture it Captain?”

“So many ways lass. Especially you taking all of me in.”

“Well, in that case…”

Quickly you dropped to your knees and grabbed his trousers and pulled them down, just enough to let his large, throbbing cock and balls be exposed. You wasted no time first taking his balls in your luscious mouth, one at a time. Edward quickly fell forward, his hands hitting the wall, doing his best to steady himself as he felt you drag your tongue up and along his shaft, popping the tip of it in your warm mouth.

Edward felt a few drops come forth as you took the length of him in, your delightful soft lips making him shudder as he felt your head bob up and down as you sucked on him. Making it worse…or better was the feeling of you also working his shaft with one hand and his stones with the other.

“Fuck me.”

Peering down for a moment, Edward was entranced by the sight of you pleasuring him. Seeing your mouth so full of him, your cheeks flush, seeing your nipples hard against the fabric of your tunic, he imagined as he had before playing with them. Edward had spent so many nights imagining himself cumming all over your tits and seeing that the laces on your tunic were a bit loose, he reached down to loosen them up more. Once he had, still leaning against the wall with one hand, the other roamed around inside your tunic. Quickly his fingers found one of your nipples, so hard, Edward played with it, pulling at one than the other while he gripped your breasts, so full in his hands

Moaning louder, your mouth still full of his cock, and now with Edward torturing you further, you did your best to focus. By his moaning, loud enough that surely all of Kingston could hear it, he was certainly close to spilling his seed in your mouth, if not all over your breasts. Each idea was certainly erotic enough on its own, after all, you enjoyed being made to feel dirty.

The aching in your pussy was becoming unbearable as well. As delicious as Edward’s cock was, as fun as it was to feel him throbbing inside your mouth and hands, and to taste each salty drop of him on your tongue left you wanting more, along with him playing with your tits. Only one thing was going to quell the lust you felt in that moment.

Letting go of him, you stood up and slipped your boots off, along with your trousers. Edward quickly got the hint and pulled you into his arms. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he lifted you up and pinned you against the wall. Edward slid himself inside your dripping wet pussy, just as you wrapped your legs around him. Holding on to him around his neck, Edward buried his face in your breasts as he began a quick, feverish pace, his grunts becoming louder and louder.

His pace was a rough one. Each thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper inside you. His face still buried, his mouth quickly found your nipples and he wasted no time sucking on them hard, loving the taste of them, wishing he had some rum to coat them with.

Each movement of his mouth and his cock made you writhe and moan louder. Though pinned to the wall, you still held on for dear life, your nails nearly gouging the skin on Edward’s back. The longer he went at you, the more that rough mouth of his teased your nipples the wetter your seemed to get, which Edward quickly noticed.

“You love that don’t you lass, having your tits played with.”

“Uh huh…” you gasped as he pulled at one of them again.

“Lucky for you, I enjoy it to. Especially if I get to lick something off them.” Edward growled as he flicked one of them with his tongue.

“Is there any part of me you haven’t thought about while playing with your cock Captain?”

“No lass…and I’m not the only one. Half the crew would love a turn with you.” Edward confessed; feeing jubilant at knowing he was having his way with a woman that his crew wanted.

“Do you think any of them are watching now?” You wondered, your eyes searching through the darkness.

“Perhaps….”

“I hope they are.” You confessed. “I’ve always wanted to be watched…”

“You’re far naughtier than I ever imagined lass.” Edward gasped as he brought up his face to yours., even more turned on at hearing you confess your fantasies to him. “Then let’s give them a good show.”

Edward quickly turned you around and pressed you against the wall. As soon as he re entered you, he buried his face in your hair, and propping a leg up on a nearby crate, Edward resumed his frantic pace. With you holding onto the wall, Edward continued playing with your nipples with one hand and placing the other down to your opening, rubbing your clit in time with his movements.

It wasn’t long before you felt the throbbing get quicker and quicker. You knew soon enough you would gush all over his dick and already you were enough of a wet, sticky mess. That is, if Edward didn’t cum in you or all over you first and with how much he was grunting and growling, you knew he was close.

Edward knew you were close to and he did all he could to hold himself back. But feeling your pussy grip him tighter only made it tougher and the idea of making you even more of a mess made it worse.

“Cum for me lass.” Edward growled in your ear as he gripped at you harder.

“What? What if I want you to cum first…Captain?” You moaned.

“I give the orders here lass, not you…Cum for my. Now.” At that last word, Edward’s voice dropped deeper, making you shiver with delight. With a few more thrusts, you obeyed and gushed all over his cock, crying out so loudly you knew the others inside the tavern were listening.

As you felt your orgasm slow, Edward suddenly emptied himself into you. Holding on tightly to you as he came, he filled you with so much of his cum that you felt some of the hot liquid spill out of you and down your already coated thighs.

The two of you took a moment to catch your breath, still holding onto each other. You couldn’t remember the last time you had cum that hard and your body felt as if it would give out at any moment. Edward for his part, did his best to hold himself up. Though worn, he wasn’t completely spent, and he soon felt himself go soft.

“Think all of Kingston heard us.” You spoke hoarsely.

“Aye. Probably. I’m certain a few watched.’

“I hope they enjoyed it.” You replied smirking

“I know I did.” Edward laughed lightly as he peppered your face with kisses.

Feeling the wetness below, you said “Well, we seem to have made of mess of things.”

“Aye. What should we do about that?” Edward asked, already picturing you naked in a bath.

“Well we could go back to my room. I was planning on a bath. And since you got me all dirty, you will just have to clean me up.” You offered, already guessing what his answer would be.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing lass. Lead on. As long as I can get you dirty again later.”


End file.
